undertalefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Zack creepy/Desmintiendo teoría: Megalovania no es la cancion de Sans y Chara es Frisk
Hola, soy Zack y vengo de una wikia lejana, bueno, en estos días eh visto gente que cree en estas dos teorías, y bueno, vengo a desmentirlas ¡Comencemos! Primero que nada, la gente usa argumentos como "Sans no es megalovano" o como "Sans ataca primero cosa que ningún monstruo hace" En primer lugar, tu nunca escuchas tu propia canción, solo las de tus oponentes, por la que ya esto no tiene ningun sentido. También diré que Sans no es el unico que ataca primero, Por ejemplo: Omega Flowey es el ejemplo mas claro de todos, y Undyne en su forma normal te pone verde antes de que ataques, ya se que dirán que no cuenta como ataque ni como turno, pero a esa gente no la tomare en cuenta porque a eso se le llama ignorancia. Sobre Megalovania: Esa canción existió antes de Undertale, y gracias a "Canción que puede sonar cuando pelees contra Sans" Nos da a formular otra teoría, Toby Fox compuso a "Canción que puede sonar cuando pelees contra Sans" Para la ruta genocida, pero luego le pareció que no quedaba, ya que Sans estaría lleno de odio y esa canción no es muy violenta que digamos, por el contrario el ritmo de Megalovania es una canción violenta en plan "Ahora veras bastardo" (Cosa que no se apega a Chara ya que su ritmo seria mas siniestro) Aparte algunos jefes tienen mas de una canción, por ejemplo: Undyne tiene: Spear of justice y Battle aganist a true hero. Metatoon tiene: Metal crusher. Death by glamour y The power of NEO. Ademas Asriel tiene: Hopes and dreams y Save the world. Bueno y con eso se desmiente la teoría, por cierto, ya se que la gente dirá "Eh pero como hace Sans para atacar primero" "Sans es el jugador por eso ataca primero" Bien, solo diré, que Sans tiene conocimiento del juego, sus funciones (Save, reset) Y las lineas temporales. Por lo que no se me haría raro que haya encontrado la forma de romper las reglas, hablo de: Atacar antes que el jugador, no cederte el turno. Ya saben, cosas raras que ocurren durante la batalla contra Sans. Eso es basicamente lo que hace Flowey, solo que Flowey rompe las reglas mucho mejor de la forma en la que hace Sans, osea en la batalla contra Omega Flowey nisiquiera existen los turnos, digo que cuando te aparece el botón de Fight ella sigue atacando porque YOLO. Sans también rompe las reglas, pero tampoco descajeta todo el juego como hizo Flowey XD Bien, ahora pasare a desmentir la teoría de que Frisk es la cuCHARA y viceversa Ahora veamos las metaforas de Chara, si haces la ruta genocida por segunda vez dice "Soy Chara, el demonio que aparece cuando llaman a su nombre" Hay gente que por alguna razón toma eso para seguir forzando la teoría, pero en realidad, con eso se refiere a que al hacer la ruta genocida la estas llamando (O lo estas llamando dependiendo de que creas si es hombre o mujer, para mi es mujer :V) Ahora hasta toman el parecido :V Solo diré algo 5mentarios :V Y por ultimo les diré que en el laboratorio secreto de Alphys, hay cintas de la familia real donde aparece Chara, por ejemplo cuando Asriel queria grabar la cara tenebrosa de Chara y bien, para ser franco, la teoría esta muy forzada. Debido a que si en la ruta pacifista volvemos a donde están las flores, aparecerá Asriel y nos contara lo cruel que puede llegar a ser Chara. Por ultimo, sobre lo de que si juegas una genocida y luego la pacifista supuestamente Chara te posee, Bueno, esto si es verdad XD pero no es porque TU seas Chara, es por algo muy obvio, luego de que la cuchara destruye el mundo, al volver a entrar estará todo negro, y si esperas 15 minutos saldrán diálogos de Chara pidiéndote tu alma para devolver el mundo a su gloria, por eso es que sucede esto al final de la pacifista luego de la genocida, porque Chara tiene tu alma, te posee y mata a todos. Bien, ya termine de desmentir la teoría, eso es todo por ahora, cuando consiga mas argumentos los presentaré, gracias Relleno rellenoso: Editar sección Por cierto, Chara no viene de Character, viene de cuCHARA XDXDXD Categoría:Entradas